La télépathie des Valars
by samantha76
Summary: Laolyne, une jeune fille de notre monde attérit en terre du milieu mais est elle aussi normale qu'elle en a l'air ou possède t'elle vraiment quelques chose qui pourra influencer la guerre de l'anneau? Laissez des reviews please!
1. Prologue

_Bon c'est ma deuxième fic sur le seigneur des anneaux et je sais aussi que cette fic à été déjà faite des millions de fois mais si vous lisez bien vous pourrez remarquer qu'il y'a certains détails qui ne seront pas dans toutes les fics, laissez aussi des reviews elles ne sont pas longues à faire et ça fait toujours plaisir_

Disclamer: le seigneur des anneaux appartient au maitre Tolkien, seule Laolyne m'appartient.

Quand Laolyne, une jeune fille de notre monde atterrit sur la terre du milieu, ça peux faire du grabuge! Mais est elle si normale qu'elle en a l'air ou possède elle vraiment un don qui pourrait influencer la guerre de l'anneau?

La télépathie des Valars

Chapitre 1:prologue

«Laolyne, concentre sur ton sabre, tu as la tête ailleurs aujourd'hui!»

«Oui, pardon coach, je vais essayer de faire mieux»

A peine la jeune fille eut elle prononcé ses mots que ses gestes devinrent plus souples, plus assurée et plus précis.

Son sabre réussi a percer les défenses de son adversaire et le bout de l'épée atteint la combinaison de son coach, Mathieu.

«bien joué Laolyne, tu fais des progrès quand tu te concentre, je suis fière de toi!»

La jeune femme lui répondit par un sourire qui l'a rendue encore plus belle, Mathieu la dévisagea car a chaque fois qu'elle souriait, ce qui était souvent le cas, elle n'en devenait que plus jolie, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la regarder comme si il la voyait pour la première fois:

Laolyne du haut des ses 19 ans était grande, et était bien pour son age, ni trop mince ni trop grosse, ses cheveux roux qui ondulait jusqu'à son bassin était tiré en arrière, ce qui laissait apparaître ses oreilles pointus, chose si particulière qui la caractérisait tant, mais les deux choses les plus étonnantes, était sa voix mélodieuse mais surtout ses deux yeux d'un bleu azur qui captait l'attention de toute personne la regardant.

Laolyne qui avait capté son regard sur elle sentit le rouge monté aux joues et gênée, elle décida d'intervenir:

«Coach, le cours est finit?»

«Oui Laolyne et n'oublie pas, qu'à la fin de la semaine, il y'a la compétition nationale qui t'attend»

«ne t'inquiète pas, je n'oublierais pas! »

oh non, elle n'avait pas l'intention d'oublier, depuis le temps qu'elle suppliait sa mère pour la laisser participer.

Elle enleva sa combinaison et remit son pull et son manteau puis elle sortit de la rue


	2. la bague magique

chapitre 2: la bague magique

Alors qu'elle marchait dans la rue, elle aperçut une très belle femme blonde dans la rue qui vendait des bijoux, Laolyne s'approcha plus par curiosité que pour acheter.

Devant elle se trouvait plusieurs colliers avec des fées, des elfes...

mais ce qui retient l'attention de la jeune fille fut une magnifique bague en argent ou s'entrelaçait comme en un diadème de minces courbes dorés, elle fut subjugué par l'éclat que provoquait le bijou et décida de l'acheter.

Elle l'a mit à son doigt pour l'essayer et remarqua qu'elle s'adaptait parfaitement à son doigt comme si elle avait été fait sur mesure pour elle. mais alors qu'elle allait payer la femme, une lueur vive éclaira la main de Laolyne qui étonnée baissa le regard sur la source lumineuse.

« mais que...? »

elle redressa alors la tête et ne vit.. personne.

La femme, le stand, plus rien n'était là, c'était comme si elle n'avait jamais existé, elle regarda autour d'elle pour voir si d'autres personnes avaient vu disparaître le stand ou la mystérieuse femme, mais rien, les gens passaient sans jeter un seul regard?

« ah bravo Laolyne, s'écria t'elle à voix haute, voilà que tu divagues et que tu hallucines! »

Mais la bague qui était toujours à son doigt démentit ses propos.

Finalement, elle décida de rentrer chez elle.

Arrivé, elle rentra et s'affala sur le canapé.

«Laolyne! C'est toi? »

La faculté qu'avait Laolyne pour lire les sentiments des gens lui apprit que sa mère était énervé.

« maman, ça va? Tu es énervé? »

« ne t'inquiètes pas ma chérie c'est avec Paul Ce soir, je sors alors ne m'attend pas! »

Paul était le nouveau copain de la mère de Laolyne, la jeune fille ne l'aimait pas beaucoup mais bon avec lui sa mère avait l'air heureuse donc elle ne disait rien.

« OK mais on en reparlera, bonne soirée! »

Finalement Laolyne fatigué par son entrainement d'escrime(si vous n'aviez toujours pas compris le sport qu'elle pratiquait, bon OK, je me tais) finit par s'endormir dans le fauteuil, elle ne vit pas alors sa bague s'éclairer.


	3. rencontres avec les nazguls et Hobbits

Chapitre 3: confrontations avec les nazguls et les Hobbits

_les phrases en italiques sont des pensées, _**les phrases en gras de l'elfique**

Elle se réveilla soudain et:

« ça y'est cette fois c'est officiel, je suis folle, je m'endors dans mon canapé en plein centre ville de paris et je me réveille DANS UNE FORET! »

_Bon, calme toi Laolyne, tu dois être encore endormis et tu rêve tout simplement, tu vas te réveiller_.

_Vu que ce n'est qu'un rêve, je vais aller explorer cette foret en attendant de me réveiller, de toute façons, il ne peux rien m'arriver dans un rêve._

Laolyne se releva et commença à marcher en suivant son instinct quand tout à coup elle entendit un hurlement qui lui glaça le sang. Ni une ni deux en sentant venir la chose qui avait poussé le cri, elle se cacha dans un buisson puis attendit.

Elle vit alors passer devant elle en courant 4enfants qui était poursuivis par deux cavaliers noirs qui portaient des épées.

Mon dieu, mais ils vont se faire tuer, je dois faire quelque chose et puis c'est mon rêve, dit elle pour se rassurer.

Elle se saisit alors du branche fine mais solide et s'élança à la poursuite des cavaliers.

Elle réussit par je ne sais quelques miracles à les rattraper et s'interposer entres les cavaliers et les enfants.

« fuyez, fuyez! Il ne peux rien m'arriver! »

Les enfants qui surpris de cette apparition furent stupéfait et perdirent quelques précieuses secondes en réfléchissant.

« Allez partez vite! »

Finalement ils lui obéirent.

Les cavaliers qui eux aussi avait été stupéfait pendant quelques secondes commencèrent à charger.

_Allez ce n'est qu'un combat, comme d'habitude, sauf que cette fois, j'ai une branche d'arbres dans la main, mes ennemis car ils sont deux ont eux de vrais épées et je n'ai pas de protection._

_A par ça, tout baigne! Je peux le faire!_

Malheureusement, en voyant les deux cavaliers attaquer, elle sut qu'elle n'aurait aucune chance, elle para quand même les deux coups avec difficulté et elle sentit son bras s'engourdir.

_OH, non,non,non,ce n'est pas cool, je devrais pas avoir le bras engourdit dans un rêve à moins que_

« JE NE SOIS PAS DANS UN REVE! » Elle n'avait pas put s'empêcher de dire ça à voix haute pour qu'elle comprenne bien la gravité de la situation.

_Mais mais, pas un rêve.._

Elle ne put s'interroger plus longtemps car les deux cavaliers revenait à l'assaut.

Elle se baissa au moment ou les deux créatures allait la frapper, elle put ainsi s'enfuir en courant en essayant de semer les chevaux.

Dés le début, elle avait décider de suivre le même chemin que les 4 enfants, grand bien lui fasse car elle arriva devant un grand radeau ou avait déjà embarquer les 4 amis.

Elle prit de l'élan, s'élança et sauta sur l'embarcation évitant ainsi de justesse une lame qui l'aurait transpercé.

« OUF! J'ai eu chaud! Un peu plus et je me... »

Remarquant enfin la présence des enfants, elle se tourna vers eux.

« ça va aller, vous n'êtes pas blesser?»

Ne leur laissant pas le temps de répondre, elle les détailla:

Ils étaient 4,ils avaient tous les cheveux bouclés, Trois des quatre était blonds et le dernier était bruns mais ce qui l'attira ce fut... Leurs pieds qui étaient extrêmement poilus.

« mais qui êtes vous? Et puis c'était quoi c'est cavalier? Et puis on est ou là? On est loin de Paris? »

« mademoiselle, je m'appelle Frodon Sacquet, lui, c'est Meriadoc Brandebouc, lui, Peregrin Touque »

« mais appelez moi Merry! »

« et moi appelez Pippin! »

« et lui c'est sam Gamegie, nous sommes des hobbits » finit Frodon.

« des quoi? »

« des hobbits, des semi-hommes quoi! »s'emporta Sam « Monsieur Frodon, on ne sait pas d'où elle vient, on ne peux pas lui faire confiance! »

« mais elle nous a défendus contre les cavaliers sam!»

« et oh » repris Laolyne « c'était quoi ces cavaliers justement et on est ou la? »

« et bien » commença merry « pour les cavaliers, on en sait rien, il nous poursuivent depuis la comté, et là, on est en toute pour Bree »

« et vous qui êtes vous? »

« moi pippin, je m'appelle Laolyne »

« Vous êtes une elfe mademoiselle Laolyne »

« non merry et c'est Laolyne tout court! »

« mais et vos oreilles pointus »

« NON merry, mes oreilles c'est de naissance! Compris? »

L'air agacé qu'elle affichait était gâché par le grand sourire qui venait d'apparaitre sur ses lèvres

_« _Bon vu que je ne sais pas ou je vais, ce que sont la comté et Bree, est ce que je peux venir avec vous, je pourrais toujours vous être utile. »

Frodon, Merry et Pippin acceptèrent avec joie car la jeune femme les avait déjà séduit par sa grâce, sa beauté et son humour.

Sam lui fut un peu plus sceptique mais accepta quand même quand il remarqua l'enthousiasme de ses compagnons.

Pour aller plus vite, elle décida d'aider les hobbits à ramer et finalement ils arrivèrent de l'autre coté du lac.

_Si je ne suis pas dans un rêve, comment je vais rentrer chez moi?_

_C'est impossible, je ne reverrais plus maman, Mathieu si je ne reviens pas._

Malgré elle, elle laissa échapper quelques larmes,mais heureusement pour elle car elle n'avait aucune de s'expliquer, les hobbits ne remarquèrent rien.


	4. A Bree

Chapitre 4: Bree

Cacher sous leurs capuches, ils rentrèrent dans Bree et décidèrent de dormir dans l'auberge du poney Fringant.

Pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, Frodon troqua son de Sacquet pour M. Soucoline.

Laolyne qui avait décidé de garder la capuche de son sweat noir s'attira le regard de nombreux clients qui la prirent pour un rôdeur.

Tout les 5 attablés à une table, les hobbits buvant des pintes et Laolyne de l'eau, attirèrent énormément l'attention, ce qui semblait déranger Frodon.

Laolyne qui avait remarquer son comportement et qui s'interrogeait encore sur son pseudo nom rangea cette information dans un coin de sa tête en se promettant de l'interroger plus tard.

Après une dizaine de pintes les méfaits de l'alcool firent leurs effet.

« Sacquet, Sur que je connais un Sacquet, Frodon sacquet, c'est mon petit cousin »

Frodon se leva d'un bond essaya de l'arrêter mais fut bousculé et avant Laolyne qui s'était aussi levé nu pas le temps de le rattrapé il tombait à terre et il

« DISPARU! »

Laolyne et les trois hobbits venaient de s'exclamer la même chose.

La jeune femme qui cherchait partout Frodon remarqua un homme qui empoignait le Hobbit et qui montait les escaliers.

Elle décida de prévenir les 3 autres et de monter cherche Frodon.

Arrivé devant la chambre, ils entrèrent brusquement.

« lâchez le, ou je vous rosse longue jambes. »

« Oui » surenchérit Laolyne « laissez le tranquille »

Le rôdeur Grand Pas rangea son épée.

« On m'avait parlé de 4 hobbits d'on un qui s'appelait Sacquet mais pas d'une cinquième personne qui êtes vous? » demanda le rôdeur.

« oh pardon, je m'appelle Laolyne»

Laolyne enleva la capuche de sa tête.

Grand pas fut subjugué par sa beauté, surtout ses cheveux et ses yeux et ses oreilles pointus.

« vous êtes une elfe? »

« NON, je suis née comme ça de parents humains! »

« Pardon, je ne voulais pas vous blesser »

La jeune fille lui sourit et il put voir deux fossettes apparaître sur ses joues ce qui rajeunissait son visage, elle n'en était que plus belle.

« Frodon, comment a tu fait pour disparaître tout à l'heure?, je sais que vous me cacher quelques chose comme les cavaliers qui nous attaquez et je sais que même Grand pas est au courant, si je dois vous accompagnez encore un peu, j'aimerais savoir ce qui se passe »

Grand Pas commença à parler

« très bien Laolyne, je suppose que vous connaissez Le mordor et Sauron? »

L'air qu'elle affichait fit comprendre au rôdeur que ces mots lui étaient inconnus.

« Bon,je vois. Tout commença lorsque les grands anneaux furent forgés, 3 anneaux furent donner aux aux elfes, 7 aux nains et 9 aux hommes, mais ils furent tous dupés car un notre anneau forgé par Sauron. Un anneau pour les gouvernez tous, Un anneau pour les trouver, un anneau pour les amener tous et dans les ténèbres les lier.

Pendant une guerre entre les humains et les elfes et les rocs du mordor, Isidore réussit à couper la main de Sauron et s'emparer de son anneau, il refusa de le détruire et il le paya de sa vie.

L'anneau fut perdu.

A notre époque, les trois elfes possèdent encore leurs anneaux, les 7 anneaux des nains furent perdus ou dérobés et les 9 humains furent attirés dans les ténèbres et devinrent les nazguls. »

Frodon continua le récit:

« pendant prés de 60ans, mon oncle garda en cachette l'anneau unique qu'il avait tout simplement trouvé.

Il y'a quelques semaines Gandalf le gris réussit à convaicre Bilbon de me laisser l'anneau unique, m'ayant tout expliquer sur l'histoire de cette anneau, je décida de partir à Fondcombe pour y amener l'anneau. Voilà, aujourd'hui je porte l'anneau unique et les nazguls le sentent voilà pourquoi ils nous poursuivent. »

Laolyne essayait d'assimiler ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

_Des elfes, des nains, des hommes qui deviennent des monstres, mais c'est encore plus dingue que Dofus!_

« euh Laolyne ça va? » demanda Frodon

« bah oui, tout va bien, je suis dans un monde ou il y'a des hobbits, des nains, des elfes, et des monstres qui essayent de nous tuer, ça roule! Pas de soucis! »

Ne sachant ce que voulais dire ça roule, ils se concertèrent du regard et décidèrent de lui sourire et d'acquiescer.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent avant qu'Aragorn ne reprenne la parole.

« bien maintenant que vous êtes au courant et que Frodon ayant mit l'anneau à son doigt à révéler aux nazguls ou nous sommes, nous allons peut être pouvoir changer d'auberge, non? »

les 3 hobbits et la jeune fille se regardèrent ne sachant déterminer si il blaguait ou non.

Peu rassuré, ils s'empressèrent d'accepter et s'installèrent à l'auberge de face, grand bien leur prit car au milieu de la nuit, les nazguls rentrèrent dans ce qu'ils pensaient être la chambre des hobbits, se regroupèrent autour des 4 lits voyant des bosses sous les couvertures et poignardèrent des... traversins.

Le lendemain après une nuit mouvementè les cinq compagnons repartirent


	5. en route vers Fondcombe

chapitre 5:en route pour Fondcombe

**Merci à mes deux rewieuveuses, je vais essayer de faire mes chapitres plus long, en tout cas voilà la suite.**

« messieurs et mademoiselle, nous ne ferons pas de pause aujourd'hui jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit » annonça Aragorn.

« mais et notre petit déjeuner? »demanda Pippin

« vous l'avez déjà pris. » répliqua Aragorn

« le premier c'est vrai mais qu'en est il du deuxième petit déjeuner? »

le rôdeur ne répondit pas et s'éloigna.

« il n'a pas l'air au courant pour le deuxième petit déjeuner pippin » lui dit merry

« et le déjeuner, et le gouter, le diner, le souper? Il est au courant pour ça » demanda pippin d'une voix affolé.

« vaut mieux les oublier »

La jeune femme qui avait entendu leurs paroles s'approcha d'un pommier, en cueilli deux qu'elle lança aux hobbits sans viser ce qui valu à pippin de se la prendre sur la tête.

La route les firent passer par des marais nauséabonds et infestés de moustiques qui ne se gênaient pas pour venir se poser et piquer avec joie la peau dénudé du cou des hobbits et de la jeune femme.

« de quoi se nourrissent t'ils à défauts de Hobbits? » s'écria Merry en en écrasant un qui était sur sa joue.

« Et d'humaines! » surenchérit Laolyne

Ne regardant pas au sol mais bien les hobbits, la jeune femme ne vit pas la racine qui était à ses pieds et elle s'écroula dans l'eau sur le ventre provoquant une quantité impressionnante d'éclaboussure.

« Pouah! Beurk,beurk,beurk! »s'exclama t'elle

Les 4 hobbits et même Grand pas ne purent retenir le sourire qui se forma sur leurs lèvres.

« ben quoi, c'est dégoutant! »

Quand elle se redressa, les 4 hobbits ne réussirent plus a retenir leurs rires et ils se mirent à rigoler en se tenant les côtes.

« QUOI! » commença la jeune fille qui n'aimait vraiment pas qu'on se moque d'elle comme ça.

Le rôdeur qui s'était approché un sourire sur les lèvres lui dit:

« Laolyne, je crois que vous avez de la boue sur le visage »

Et effectivement, la jeune femme faisait peine à voir: elle avait de la boue dans les cheveux qui maintenant était plus marrons que roux.

Sur son si joli visage, elle avait de la boue et de l'eau qui faisait couler son mascara mais le pire restait quand même ses vêtements, son joli t-shirt mauve décolleté était trempé et couvert lui aussi de boue.

« quoi? Comment je suis? » s'inquiéta la jeune fille.

« et bien »commença le rôdeur « le marron boueux vous va bien » dit il pour se moquer gentiment mais ce qu'il n'avait absolument pas prévu fut la réaction de la jeune femme.

« Ah ça me va bien? C'est ça? Et vous qu'y vous marrez depuis tout à l'heure vous êtes d'accord avec lui je suppose? Oui bien sûr pourquoi je pose la question! Alors je vais juste me poser et vous poser une dernière question, est ce que vous le marron boueux vous va bien? On va bien voir! »

Grand pas qui venait de comprendre les paroles de Laolyne essaya de s'éloigner mais en vain, la jeune humaine se mit à l'asperger lui et les hobbits de boue et d'eau. Au bout d'une ou deux minutes, fatiguée de son manège, elle arrêta et se mit à le regarder d'un œil critique.

« alors voyons voir, Frodon, c'est pas mal, Sam aussi, merry...mouai, pippin, c'est joli quand à vous grand pas, bah ça vous change pas beaucoup de d'habitudes. »

« bon maintenant, que vous vous êtes vengée et que nous sommes tous trempés, peut être allons pouvoir continuer la route, nous devons être à Fondcombe d'ici 6 jours. »dit le rôdeur d'une voix vexé.

« allons Grand Pas, ne me dites pas que vous m'en voulez? » dit la jeune femme ironique

le rôdeur ne répondit pas et Laolyne commença à s'inquiéter.

« Grand Pas, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas vous mettre en colère, je pensais que vous réagiriez autrement, pardon »

Sentant qu'elle était sincère et s'en voulait vraiment, Grand Pas se retourna et accepta ses excuses.

Comme une bonne nouvelle ne venait jamais seule, ils finirent par arriver à la sortie du marais. Ils continuèrent à marcher encore quelques heures puis quand le soleil commença à décliner, ils s'arrêtèrent pour faire une pause, manger à la grande joie des hobbits et dormirent.

Pendant la nuit, Laolyne se reveilla en entendant un chant mélancolique, cherchant la source de la musique, elle aperçut le rôdeur qui lui tournait le dos.

« Qui est elle? La femme de la chanson? » demanda t'elle.

Grand Pas qui n'avait pas entendu la jeune fille se réveillé se retourna vivement puis lui répondut.

« la dame de luthien, un elfe qui était amoureuse d'un mortel »

« que lui est il arrivé? »

« elle est morte, vous devriez dormir Laolyne, la journée de demain risque d'etre longue »

Le lendemain le rôdeur fut le premier à se réveiller, et il se tourna doucement pour regarder ses compagnons de route.

Les 4 Hobbits dormaient tous ensemble dans un coin ronflant, et la jeune fille dormait elle pas loin de l'homme, il put la regarder tout à son aise, envelopper dans sa si étrange tenue, elle avait rabattu sa capuche sur sa tête, ce qui ne laissait dépasser que quelques mèches de cheveux roux. Elle semblait tellement bien dormir que Grand pas eut du remord à la reveiller mais ils devaient bien avancer.

Finalement, il s'approcha de la jeune fille et posa une main sur la capuche pour la retirer. Puis avec sa même main, il écarta les quelques mèche de cheveux qui lui barrait le visage dans un geste tendre, paternel. La jeune dés quel sentit un poids sur son visage, ouvrit les yeux mais fut immédiatement rassuré en voyant la silhouette du rôdeur penché sur elle.

« Mmm, qu'elle heure est il? » demanda t'elle d'une voix encore endormis

« L'aube vient à peine de se lever mais nous devons partir, préparez vous pendant que je vais réveillez les Hobbits »

Elle acquiesça et le rôdeur s'éloigna, quelques instants, elle put entendre les gémissements de 4 semi-hommes tirés de leurs sommeils, elle attendit deux minutes encore allongé, puis essaya de se relever, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire; elle qui n'avait jamais fait de camping et qui venait de dormir à la belle étoile à même le sol; avait les muscles courbaturés et chaque mouvement lui était douloureux. Après plusieurs minutes de bataille pour qu'aucune de ses parties de son corps ne rompent les rangs, elle fut finalement prête à partir.

Les hobbits eux, étaient toujours attablés à leurs petit déjeuner, ce qui désespéraient autant Grand pas qui comptait partir le plus tôt possible, que Laolyne qui s'était dépêcher pour rien.

Finalement, 30mn plus tard, ils purent finalement partir.

Ils marchèrent pendant plusieurs heures puis en fin de journée, ils arrivèrent en vue du mont venteux.

Ils installèrent leurs affaires en haut de la tour et Grand Pas s'éloigna pour chasser mais avant de partir il donna des épées aux quatre hobbits et à la jeune fille puis il s'éloigna.

Frodon et Laolyne s'endormirent immédiatement fatigués par leur longue marche.

Celle dernière se reveilla au bout de quelques temps, sentant comme une odeur de tomates et de bacon, se tournant vers les Hobbits, elle vit que son odorat ne l'avait pas trompé

_non mais je rêve, la, ils font un feu et cuisinent, alors qu'on est poursuivis par des spectres, ils veulent nous faire tuer ou quoi?_

Elle se leva, s'approcha d'eux et s'écria:

« non, mais vous faites quoi là, je vous rappelle qu'on a 9 spectres à nos trousses » puis elle s'approcha du feu et l'éteignit.

Malheureusement trop tard car quelques secondes après qu'elle ai interrompu le repas des Hobbits, un cri horrible déchira la nuit.

Les 5 amis qui avaient immédiatement reconnus le cri des nazguls se jettèrent sur leurs épées prés a se battre.


	6. Un poignard dans la nuit

Chapitre 6: un poignard dans la nuit.** Désolé pour le retard que j'ai, mais entre les cours et l'ordi qui plante, j'ai du mal à mettre à jour. Pour les fautes sur le vocabulaire de l'escrime, je suis désolé mais je n'en ai jamis fait...**

**Bon voilà la suite et laissez des revieuws meme si ça vous plait pas.**

Les 5 compagnons sans vraiment le savoir, formèrent une position de défense, se retrouvant dos à dos.

Seul Laolyne avait déjà tenue une épée dans la main et savait s'en servir, enfin sauf que c'était un sabre beaucoup plus léger et moins meurtrier. Ils attendirent quelques instants puis soudain dans le silence de la nuit,plusieurs bruits de pas se firent entendre.

Ils abandonnèrent leurs positions pour se retourner vers la source de bruit. Devant eux se tenait cinq spectres qui avançaient vers le direction d'un même pas, tenant dans leurs mains un énorme épée qui aurait pu trancher les hobbits comme on plante un couteau dans du beurre.

N'écoutant que son courage et surtout pas son cerveau qui lui disait de se tirer en vitesse, Laolyne fonça vers un des spectres et engagea le combat avec ce dernier.

Les 2 épées s'entrechoquèrent et Laolyne fut légèrement déséquilibrée par la force incroyable du nazgul.

Elle continua a parer les attaques du spectre tout en reculant. Sachant qu'elle n'aurait aucune chance si elle continuait comme ça, elle commença donc à attaquer tout en continuant à esquiver les quelques attaques du spectre

Les 6 ans d'escrime qu'elle avait pratiquer ne firent pas défaut et elle réussi à ne pas se faire tuer dans les premières 30 secondes. Malheureusement pour elle, un autre cavalier se joignit au combat, d'un coté elle fut rassuré car il ne restait « plus » que trois nazguls pour les hobbits, mais de l'autre avec cet autre ennemi, ces chances de survivre venaient d''être divisé pas deux.

_Alors la, c'est pas bon, j'ai même pas fait mon testament et oh..._

Elle venait d'éviter une lame qui devait atterrir dans sa poitrine, mais ne l'évitant qu'a la toute dernière seconde, elle récolta une profonde entaille qui s'étendait de son épaule droite à sa main droite.

Elle ne put retenir un gémissement de douleur, puis saisit son épée de la main gauche, être ambidextre avait ses avantages, elle commença a arrêter de défendre et enchaina plusieurs bottes qui lui avait appris son coach. Les hobbits qui regardaient le combat(comme si ils avaient que ça à faire) la virent se battre avec la grâce et la dextérité des elfes. Laolyne eut soudain un écart pour éviter de se faire empaler et fit une roulade( comme dans pirates des caraïbes, a la fin will et jack qui font une galipette en même temps) qui lui fit s'appuyer sur son épaule blessé.

Elle se releva tant bien que mal et retourna au combat.

Pendant ce temps, les hobbits n'en menaient pas large, Sam qui avait lui aussi cédé à son courage c'était attaqué seul à un des spectres, une poignée de secondes plus tard, il était au sol, assommé.

Merry et Pippin n'avaient pas eut le cran de s'attaquer aux cavaliers, s'étaient écartés de Frodon et essayait désespérément de réveiller Sam.

Quand a Frodon, il venait d'être poignardé par ce qui semblait être le chef car après avoir passé l'anneau à son doigt, le hobbit avait refusé de le donner au serviteur de Sauron.

Laolyne délaissa son combat et s'interposa entre le porteur et le nazguls, prête à se défendre et a défendre le semi-homme. Malheureusement le nazgul était bien plus fort qu'elle et il prit bien vite l'avantage. Tentant le tout pour le tout, Laolyne enchaina une passe complexe qu'elle avait apprise et réussi à enfoncer son épée dans le bras de son adversaire. Le nazgul ne semblait aucunement souffrir de sa blessure et profitant que la jeune fille soit désarmé, il leva bien haut son épée pour l'abattre.

Il se passa plusieurs choses en même temps.

Laolyne ferma les yeux ne voulant pas voir sa mort, les Hobbits crièrent son nom craignant le pire et Grand Pas arriva.

Laolyne les yeux toujours fermé n'avait pas assisté à l'arrivée du rôdeur et attendait le coup, finalement elle ouvrit ses yeux et remarqua enfin le homme qui se battait avec les cinq nazguls une torche enflammé dans la main droite son épée dans l'autre.

Laolyne quand elle le vit se battre avec dextérité se promit de le défier. Il se battait, contrait les lames de nazguls avec sa propre épée et enflammait les capes des nazguls dans le but de les faire partir tant et si bien qu'a la fin il n'en eut plus qu'un qui après avoir reçu la torche enflammé s'enfuit.

Tout à coup, Laolyne ressentit une violente douleur dans son épaule gauche et elle n'entendit pas Pippin l'appeler ni même sam appeler Grand Pas pour Frodon.

Elle avait froid, très froid, elle s'effondra au sol, épuisée.

Le rôdeur qui était à coté d'elle la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne tombe au sol et se blesse, il l'allongea délicatement et dénuda son épaule pour examiner la blessure et lui fit un bandage de fortune en attendant d'arriver à Fondcombe.

Grand Pas la laissa au soin de Merry et Pippin puis se dirigea vers Frodon et Sam.

Malheureusement, la blessure de Frodon était plus grave que la jeune fille et il commençait déjà a sombrer dans les ténèbres.

Quelques minutes après qu'Aragorn ait laissé la jeune fille aux mains des 2 hobbits, elle se réveilla sans aucun souvenirs de la bataille passé.

Elle se leva et s'approcha du rôdeur qui ne l'avait pas vu se lever trop occuper à soigner Frodon.

« Aragorn »,le rôdeur sursauta en attendant son nom, « que c'est il passé? »

Ce fut Sam qui lui répondit: « vous n'en avez aucune idée dame Laolyne? »

« Non et je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Laolyne » dit elle d'une voix agaçée.

« pardon Laolyne mais la façon dont vous vous êtes battus, cela ma tellement fait penser à son qu'on m'a raconté sur les elfes, qu'il est impossible que vous n'en soyez pas une et mon ancien m'a toujours dit qu'il fallait respecter les elfes » expliqua t'il d'une voix penaude.

« Sauf que moi je ne suis pas une elfe, il faut que je vous le dises en quel langue, en chinois peut être? » s'énerva t'elle.

« c'est quoi du chinois? » demandèrent les 3 hobbits en coeur.

« c'est une langue qu'on parle dans mon monde, mais je ne sais pas le parler, ce n'est qu'une expression »

La discussion aurait pus continuer ainsi dérivant sur les langues de notre belle planète bleu mais heureusement Aragorn changea le sujet en une seule phrase.

« Comment allez vous Laolyne? Votre épaule ne vous fait pas trop souffrir? »

La jeune femme ne comprit pas la question du rôdeur et examina ses épaules, sur une d'elles tronait un tissu blanc qui virait à l'écarlate.

« mais je n'ai pas mal, je ne sens rien » comme pour confirmer ces dires, elle retira le bandage et ne vit rien aucune marques rien.

_Pourtant avec tout le sang qui imbibe ce tissu, je dois bien avoir quelques chose._

Mais rien à faire, elle avait beau passer sa main sur son épaule à la recherche de la moindre coupure, elle ne rencontrait que sa peau lisse.

Aragorn aussi stupéfait qu'elle s'approcha pour lui aussi examiner l'épaule de la jeune fille mais lui aussi ne vit rien.

« c'est incroyable » déclara t'il « vous étiez blessé à l'épaule et là, il n'y plus rien comme si rien ne s'était passé, mais il faudra voir ça à Fondcombe, pour l'instant nous devons nous dépecher, Frodon lui est gravement blessé, la lame qui l'a poignardé est empoisonné. Si nous ne faisons rien, il va sombrer dans les tenèbres et devenir lui même un spectre de l'anneau »

« bah alors allons y! » s'écria la jeune fille n'ayant aucune envie que Frodon rejoigne les rangs de Sauron.

Aragorn hissa le porteur de l'anneau sur son épaule et se releva, il tituba quelques instants sous le poids non négligeable du semi-homme puis commença à avancer à grandes enjambés ce qui obligeaient la jeune fille à trottiner et aux trois hobbits à carrément courir s'ils voulaient rester à porter du rôdeur.

Après plusieurs heurs de marche rapide, de trottinement, de course à pieds poilus et bien après que la lune ait vaincu le soleil, ils s'arrêtèrent enfin dans une forêt.

Les 3 hobbits s'effondrèrent au sol, épuisés. Aragorn lui même n'en pouvait plus, seul la jeune fille allait bien, comme si elle n'avait pas fait un seul pas de la journée.

Remarquant que ses amis étaient fatigués, elle décida de prendre tout les tours de gardes, sans oublier de promettre au rôdeur qu'elle le réveillerait d'ici 1 heure.

_Cause toujours mon gars,t'es crevé,les hobbits sont crevés et moi je pète la forme, tu crois vraiment que je vais venir te réveiller?_

Sur ces bonnes pensées, elle s'éloigna du camp juste assez pour ne pas entendre ronfler les 3 hobbits et s'asseya contre un arbre puis elle entama sa nuit blanche.

Le lendemain, sans qu'il n'y ai rien eu de suspects pendant la nuit, Laolyne s'approcha du rôdeur et le trouva profondément endormis.

Dans un geste très tendre, elle écarta les mèches de cheveux qui lui tombait sur le visage, il se réveilla à ce moment et attrapa le poignet de la jeune fille sans lui laisser l'occasion de le retirer.

« hey oh, doucement, ce n'est que moi, l'aube va bientôt se lever, nous devons repartir pour Frodon et j'ai préférer vous réveiller en premier comme ça, vous pourrez m'aidez avec les Hobbits. » expliqua t'elle.

« vous avez veillez toute la nuit vous m'aviez promis de me réveiller, vous m'avez menti » commença t'il.

Laolyne qui avait fait ça pour lui faire plaisir et qui était fatigué commença à s'énerver sans raison.

« Mais oui, bien sur, C'est obligé, vous vous êtes parfait, vous n'avez jamais menti à personne mais sachez quelques choses, je l'ai fait pour que vous puissiez vous reposer. J'aurais très bien pu ne pas aider les hobbits en risquant ma vie, j'aurais très bien pu m'enfuir, mais non, je ne l'ai pas fait, Je ne veux pas être ici avec vous dans une histoire de fous ou l'on risque ça vie à chaque seconde, ce n'est pas moi ça, alors moi je vais essayer de rentrer chez moi,puis si je meurt, ce ne sera pas une grande perte et vous espèce d'ingrat, vous allez vous débrouillez tout seul avec 4 hobbits, 5 nazguls et un anneau maléfique sur le dos. BONNE CHANCE! »

Elle sentit des larmes de rage couler sur ces joues et elle s'enfuit en courant, ne cherchant pas un direction précise, essayant juste de mettre la plus grande distance entre elle et les 5 voyageurs, elle couru encore pendant une dizaine de minutes puis elle s'effondra au sol, pleurant encore et encore.

_Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait, qu'est ce qui m'a pris, je n'aurais pas du réagir comme ça, je, il faut que je les retrouve._


	7. différentes rencontres

Chapitre 7: Nombreuses rencontres( bonnes ou mauvaises)

Ce chapitre à été écrite par une de mes amies qui m'a supplié pour le faire, alors on verra bien si ça vous plait.

Au même moment Arwen retrouvait les 5 voyageurs et emmenai Frodon avec elle à Fondcombe.

Laolyne entendit tout à coup de monstrueux râlements et des bruits de pas, elle décida de ne pas attendre de voir ce qui arrivait. Elle partit en courant pour retrouver les 5 compagnons tout en se maudissant d'être partie comme ça, elle courait sans regarder au sol et elle finit par trébucher sur une racine, elle s'étala de tout son long et effectuant un roulé-boulé. A moitié sonné, elle perdit d'importantes minutes à essayer de retrouver ses esprits. Quand enfin elle reprit sa course, les orcs, car c'étaient bien eux (qui d'autres) ,n'avait plus que quelques minutes de retard sur elle. La jeune femme ,qui ne connaissait pas les orcs et ne savait pas le danger qu'ils représentait ,décida en voyant qu'ils n'étaient qu'une dizaine et qu'ils avaient l'air mal armés de les attaquer, elle stoppa sa course, se retourna, sortit son arme et attendit. Quand elle les vit, elle ne put retenir un frisson, ils étaient horribles,recouverts d'énormes armures qui devaient pesé au moins 20kg, leurs têtes fit penser à la jeune femme des minis trolls comme dans Harry Potter.

_Oui des trolls, juste une dizaine de trolls bah wingardium leviosa._

Elle rit à sa propre bétise puis se mit en position de combat, une fois n'est pas coutume, elle décida de faire un peu d'humour histoire de.

« eh les mecs, ont vous avez déjà dit que les bains et les douches existaient? » s'exclama t'elle en grimaçant de leurs état de saleté « vous êtes crades, vraiment, les déodorants aussi ça existe! Non mais franchement! »

Les orcs lui répondirent par d'horribles et incompréhensibles gargouillements qui firent naitre des frissons dans le dos de Laolyne, elle sentit son courage se dégonfler et elle essaya de revenir sur ses paroles et d'éviter le combat . »

« Euh en faites que j'ai rien dit, si ça vous dérange pas, je vais vous laisser, hein, se sera pour une autre fois si ça ne vous dérange pas. »

Et sans leur laisser le temps de comprendre ses paroles, elle se retourna et s'enfuit en courant.

(NDA:Pas très courageux me direz vous? Bah retrouver vous devant 20 orcs et ont en reparle.)

« ARAGORN! SAM! Euh Merry Pippin! N'importe qui! A L'AIDE! » s'époumona t'elle tout en courant. Malheureusement il semblerait que 20 orcs courent plus vite qu'une jeune fille de 19ans ou du moins que les orcs soient légèrement plus endurants enfin bref les 20 monstres finirent ,après 15mn de course à slalomer entre les arbres , par encercler la jeune femme qui prise de court ne put que sortir son épée et se mettre en position avant que le premier orc ne l'attaque, attaque qu'elle soit disant passant évita avec facilité. Elle attaqua à son tour et le corps de l'orc se retrouva au sol, la tête à 60cm du corps.

A la vue du sang qui s'écoulait librement du cou de l'orc, Laolyne fut prise de nausée et elle lâcha son épée.

_Je l'ai tué moi que ne ferais pas de mal à une mouche je l'ai tué, je... non il faut que je retourne chez moi, je ne veux pas être une meurtrière._

Les orcs qui voyait que leur ennemi n'était plus armée profitèrent de l'occasion pour l'attaquer. Bien sur la jeune fille n'eut pas le temps de récupérer son épée et même si elle en avait eu le temps, elle ne l'aurait surement pas fait.

Quand elle vit l'orc arriver, Laolyne cette fois ne ferma pas les yeux, prête à accepter la mort qui l'attendait, c'est ainsi qu'elle vit arriver une jeune homme au cheveux blonds qui lui arrivaient à la taille et aux oreilles pointus arriver et attaquer les Orcs avec hargnes et agilité ce qui aux yeux de Laolyne témoignait de son habitude à se battre contre ce genre d'ennemis. Le combat ne dura même pas 10 mn et ce fut un véritable massacre, a la fin , aucun orc n'était vivant et l'homme lui n'avait rien.

« Bonjour, ma dame, vous êtes vous perdus? » Lança l'elfe( bah oui les oreilles pointus..)

_Oh non pas encore, j'en ai marre des « ma dame »._

« Euh non, enfin si.. enfin... je » balbutia la jeune fille car le jeune homme venait de se retourner et il était vraiment magnifique.

« comment vous appeler vous ma dame? » demanda t'il.

« euh Laolyne »

« je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance dame Laolyne, mon nom est Legolas Greenleaf, je suis le prince de la foret noir. » continua t'il.

« enchanté de faire votre connaissance mon seigneur » dit Laolyne qui ayant retrouvé ses esprits avait décidé de se venger.

« Oh non, mon seigneur n'est pas nécessaire, appeler moi legolas et je vous appellerais Laolyne, j'ai bien vu que vous appeler ma dame n'avait pas eu l'air de vous plaire. Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret pourrais je vous demander ce que vous faites ici seule? »

« Et bien, j'étais » mais elle ne put finir sa phrase car un courant d'air fit soulever ses cheveux et dévoiler à Legolas ses oreilles pointus.

« Vous êtes une elfe Laolyne? » demanda t'il ne sachant pas le risque qu'il encourait avec cette si banale question. Il eut tôt fait de comprendre quand la jeune femme lui cria dans les oreilles un énorme « NON! » qui aurait fait fuir même les plus courageux guerriers de Sauron.

« Je crois que même avec un simple non, j'aurais compris, je ne suis pas sourd même si maintenant, il y a un peu plus de chance que le soit. Dois je comprendre que se sujet ne doit pas être aborder? »

En entendant la tirade de Legolas, Laolyne sourit et décida de s'expliquer:

« non en faites depuis que je suis ici, tout le monde me le demande, il y a eut les Hobbits, Aragorn et maintenant vous, je devrais me promener avec un panneau qui dit Je ne suis pas une elfe, merci et bonne journée. »

L'elfe souria quand tout a coup il s'écria faisant au passage sursauter la jeune femme:

« vous connaissez Aragorn? Le Aragorn fils d'Arathorn héritier d'Isildur? »

« l'héritier de qui? Isildur, mais ce n'est pas le type qui avait récupérer l'anneau après avoir coupé la main de Sauron et qui après cout à refuser de le détruire, causant sa perte et surement la votre et la mienne vu que je suis embarqué dans cette histoire? »

« Si c'est lui, bien que je ne l'aurait pas décrit comme ça, Aragorn est un de ses descendants, tu ne le savait pas? »

La jeune femme ne répondit pas, elle semblait déçu que Aragorn avec qui elle pensait bien s'entendre ne lui faisait pas assez confiance pour lui révéler son passé. Remarquant qu'elle semblait triste,Legolas décida de lui remonter le morale.

« ne vous inquiétez pas , Laolyne, si Aragorn ne vous la pas dit, c'est tout simplement parce qu'il a honte de son héritage, il a peur de faire les mêmes erreurs qu'Isildur et il a peur du regard des autres si ils le savaient, mais ça, il ne se l'avouerait jamais et encore moins à vous qui ne le connaissez que depuis quelque temps. Moi je le connait depuis 80ans, j'ai appris à le connaitre »

Laolyne n'en revenait de l'age de son amis, il avait plus de 80ans. Elle semblait bien ridicule du haut de ses 19ans et quelques.

Legolas rigola légèrement de la tête de la jeune femme puis se ressaisit.

« Je me rends à Fondcombe, je crois que c'est là qu'Aragorn doit se rendre avec les hobbits, voulez vous m'accompagnez? »

Le visage de laolyne s'illumina, elle pourrait revoir Aragorn et surtout s'excuser auprès de lui et puis surtout elle s'inquiétait pour Frodon. C'est donc avec un grand sourire qu'elle accepta, heureuse de ce revirement de situation et aussi d'avoir trouvé un nouvel ami en terre du milieu.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8: quelques excuses s'imposent!

_Alors déjà, je suis désolée d'avoir mit autant de temps mais ce chapitre était déjà prêt depuis un bout de temps mais je n'avais pas de connexions internet, enfin bref, quand la box à finit de planter, je me précipite sur l'ordi pour voir que mon chapitre à disparus! donc, résultat, j'ai du le réécrire et avec Noël et le nouvel an _

d'ailleurs BONNE ANNEE, BONNE SANTE!,

_et bah, j'ai un peu oubliée, puis ensuite les devoirs communs enfin bref._

_Bon bah bonne lecture et j'espère que ça vous plaira._

_Sinon, maintenant un petit changement, maintenant se sera des POV de Laolyne, j'espère que ça continueras à vous plaire, sinon bah ,je referais comme avant._

POV laolyne

« Laolyne », reprit Legolas « je me dirige vers Fondcombe et je crois que c'est là bas qu'à l'intention de se rendre Aragorn, voulez vous m'accompagner? »

Je réfléchis quoi, une dizaine de millième de seconde avant de m'empresser d'accepter. J'avais quand même rembarré Aragorn, il fallait que je m'excuses mais je ne savais toujours pas quelle excuses j'allais lui sortir parce que bon, les règles, je suis pas sur qu'ils connaissent ici, dommage, ça aurait été le truc parfait.

« ça va? Vous semblez bien songeuse. » me demanda Legolas

« oui, oui, je réfléchissais à ce que j'allais pouvoir dire à Aragorn pour excuser mon comportement, ça m'a prit d'un coup et dés que je me suis éloignée, c'est comme si je récupérais mes esprits, comme si avant, je n'étais pas tout à fait maitres de mes gestes et de mes paroles ».

Et bah voilà, je n'avais qu'à lui dire la vérité, non mais franchement, dix minutes que je cherche et je sors ça comme ça, naturellement.

« Bon bah en route » lui lançais-je.

Il y avais par contre quelque chose que j'avais surestimé avec Legolas et avec les elfes en général, ils étaient vraiment très endurants et rapides.

Traduction:

J'étais crevé et j'avais dix metres de retard. Ce que mon ami elfe ne sembla même pas remarqué.

« eh? Legolas? Ça te dérangerais de ralentir? » lui criais-je.

« CHUT! »

Chut? Chut? C'est tout ce qu'il trouve à me répondre, j'allais lui dire ma façon de penser, heureusement, il semblait s'être arrêté.

Je m'approcha de lui et voulu lui crier dessus mais sans me laisser dire une seule phrase il m'intima au silence et me mettant la main devant la bouche. Quand il fut sur que je ne me mettrais pas crier il me lacha.

« quoi? Qu'est qu'il y'a? Was passiert? »

Il sembla surprit à la troisième question mais ne dit rien, il me désigna un buisson et s'en approcha doucement.

Tout à coup, je vis Sam s'échapper en courant du buisson. Sam, mais alors Aragorn ne devait pas être loin. Je lui couru après en lui demandant de s'arrêter et derrière moi, j'entendis les pas de Legolas qui ne devait pas comprendre ce qui se passait.

Alors que j'aboutissais dans une petite clairière, je me figea. Devant moi se tenait une grand épée tenu par Aragorn et qui me menaçait de toute sa puissance.

« euh, Aragorn, je suis désolée »

Pitoyable hein? Mais bon, ça sembla le satisfaire car il baissa son épée.

Qu'il releva immédiatement quand Legolas arriva mais quand il vit mon nouvel ami, son visage s'éclaira et un grand sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

Me laissant en plan, il se précipita vers son ami et lui fit une grand accolade pas très virile.

« Legolas, mon ami, je suis heureux de vous revoir, cela faisait si longtemps »

« Oui mon ami, mais j'ai trouvé cette jeune fille qui semblait vous rechercher, je crois qu'elle a quelque chose à vous dire »

Aragorn se retourna à nouveau vers moi, semblant enfin me remarquer.

« Oui Laolyne? » me demanda t'il.

Bon allez Laolyne, tu vas y arriver.

« Aragorn, je suis vraiment désolée, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit, je n'aurais pas du partir comme ça, je m'en veux beaucoup mais j'étais tellement mal, c'est comme si je n'avais pu le contrôle total de mon corps, et dés que je me suis éloignée, je suis redevenue normal. Dés que j'ai compris mon comportement, j'ai voulu faire demi-tour mais je suis tombé sur une troupe d'orcs et Legolas m'a sauvé la vie. Enfin bref, je suis désolé et j'espère que vous pourrez me pardonner. »

Voilà, je l'avais dis, maintenant restais à savoir si il allait accepter mes excuses mais avant qu'il n'ai pu me répondre, 3 hobbits se jetèrent sur moi en me disant qu'eux en attendant m'excusaient.

« attendez, ou est Frodon? » leur demandais-je quand je ne le vit pas aux alentours.

« Arwen, l'a emmené il y'a une demie heure, elle est partie à cheval pour Fondcombe en essayant de semer les nazguls. » annonça Aragorn, c'était la première fois qu'il parlait après mes excuses.

« j'accepte vos excuses Laolyne » me lança t'il et sans lui laisser le temps de réagir je me précipita dans ses bras en le remerciant à tort et à travers sans vouloir m'arrêter si bien qu'Aragorn du m'écarter pour pouvoir respirer.


End file.
